


A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader

by AyanoOtori



Series: A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bodyguard, Butlers, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Weapons, assassin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has become a demon. People are getting suspicious seeing him around for so long. You and Ciel need to blend into society, so as a solution, Sebastian enrolls the both of you at Ouran Academy. During your stay, the two of you become entangled with the famous Host club. While you enjoy yourself, you still must be cautious. The Host Club can never find out Ciel's true form...or what you've been up to. Will you keep your secrets? Or will someone make you let your guard down and spill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Going to School

Chapter. 1 We're going to School!?

 

“Miss ______...” A calm, cool voice beckoned.

You turned your face away from the carriage window to see Sebastian, his face only a few inches away from yours. You jumped back a few inches, startled."Y-Yes?".

You could slightly hear the slight snoring of your master, Ciel, as you played with his soft blue-black hair. During the carriage ride, he fell asleep and somehow ending up in your lap. Lucky for you, you're the only person Sebastian trusts with Ciel. However, it does take a while to earn a demon’s trust. Even little demon Ciel here took while before warming up to you. 

The both of you chuckled at Ciel's snoring.

“You know Sebastian, we should probably give this to a museum or something and get an actual car.” you said as you gestured to the old horse-drawn carriage.

He let out a small chuckle and you smiled. "Of course..."

They seem so happy and comfortable with your presence. It makes you happy just being with these two and you don’t need anybody else... Not that you had any, they all...perished.

On a happier note, the three of you were heading to Japan. Staying around England was becoming too dangerous. People were starting to notice Ciel and Sebastian never changed appearance. Well, Ciel did but very slowly. Ciel is roughly 139 years old and his appearance is of a 16-17 year old. Sebastian is… well let’s just say he’s a lot older than a 20-something year old.

“We are selling it once we arrive.” He paused for a while. “What car should we get? I am not familiar with this 21st century very well.”

You giggle before answering. “Well, we could get something like a Porsche, Ferrari, Mcleron, or a Lamborghini, but those are all sports cars. Plus, I don’t think we will be blending in too well. I guess we could go for something like a Lexus or a Mazda if you don’t want to spend that much money…”

“Ahh. Alright Miss____, I’ll do my research once we arrive.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Sebs, Call me _____. No, "Miss" added. We’re too close for formalities.” 

He looked annoyed at the little nickname you used but it soon faded away with a smile. He could never stay mad at you. " As you wish, ____.Oh, by the way. Did you bring your supplies? Or will we need to buy new ones.” 

Yeah...supplies. You became an assassin after your family died. It was the only was you could survive back then. You first met these two, on a mission to kill Ciel. You still don’t know what the reason, but it was your job at the moment. That’s why it took them a whole year of bossing you around and working you like a mule for them to actually trust you. Not to mention, you saved the house from destruction on multiple occasions. 

Before you could answer Ciel started to squirm in your lap. You both looked down at the boy. You admit Ciel was becoming...quite the attractive man, but in this state he still looks like a child. Well, with eyes that glow pink and the urge to eat your soul, but still, he is so cute when he sleeps.

“I brought a few. It’s enough to get by, but not enough for me to be comfortable without you around.”

Sebastian let out a sigh, “I know that you are very capable of fighting without weapons. Why do you suggest having so many?”

“Oh, let her be Sebastian. I feel safer when she’s comfortable.” Ciel mumbled with sleepy eyes. He picked his head off your lap and sat up, while messing with his hair.

You couldn’t help but laugh. After all these years, Ciel still couldn’t take care of himself. At least you taught him how to button his shirt right and tie his shoes. You reached up and patted down some fly away hairs.

Ciel gave you one of his thankful smiles and you smiled back.

“Anyway, Sebastian. Is there an estate ready in Japan?” a now fully awake Ciel asked.

“No, but their is a dorm.” He stated blandly.

You raised an eyebrow. “A dorm? Like a school dorm? We’re going to school? You have got to be kidding me."

Ciel was just staring…errm glaring at Sebastian. He looked like he would strangle him, well if he could he would. Ciel still hasn’t gotten used to being a demon and all.

Sebastian just sat there with a smug look on his face. “Well, the school season is almost upon us and seeing as you two are teenagers, just frolicking around raises some suspicion. So, as of now you two will be attending Ouran Academy."

Both you and Ciel scoffed, “Sounds like a school for rich people…” you muttered.

“Right you are _____.”

Your jaw dropped, “No way, you really think I can go to some stuck up school and not have the urge to kill anybody? Do you remember last time we went to a theme park? With people?”

“Yeah, Sebastian, I don’t know how well ____ will handle that.” Ciel said with a smile on his face.

“Well, I was considering that only young master goes to school and ____ would be able to stay with me. With a little bit of make-up and the right clothes, she would pass for an adult. And maybe…” Sebastian taunted.

“No, there is no way in hell I’m leaving you alone with ____.” Ciel objected.

“I did not think so, Young Master, besides _____ will stay by your side to protect you from... fangirls.”

You raised an eyebrow and looked at Ciel. Fangirls? “Sebby, you have got to be kidding me…”


	2. Show Off

Chapter 2: Show off

“Please don’t be difficult. It is not that bad.” Sebastian pleaded as he held a gaudy uniform in front of you.

“Not That Bad?! Oh dear, Sebastian, I think your taste in fashion is withering! Maybe you have been spending to much time with Grell. There is no way I’m wearing that stupid uniform. Besides, how am I going to protect Ciel wearing that yellow marshmallow?” you pouted as you plopped yourself down on the bed. 

You heard Sebastian sigh, “You are right, ____. I will ask about you wearing the male uniform instead.” he started to bow an walk away.

“Really?” you whined not wanting to be "that" girl. “I don’t think dress pants are that flexible either…”

“Calm down it’s not the end of the wor…” you gave him your death glare. “Fine, I will ask the chairman about adjustments to your uniform.” 

“Thanks Sebsatian, You’re the best.” You ran up to him and gave him a hug. “I’ll tell you what, next time Grell comes around to bug you, I will let him dress me up to get him off of your back okay?”

“Agreed. Now remember, your first day starts at 7:30 sharp. I will not be around to wake Ciel up so you will have to do it.”

“Why won’t you be here?” you asked a little worried about him leaving.

“Two reasons. One. This is a student’s dorm. Two. I will be looking for a suitable home for the two of you.” 

“Wait, we don’t have to stay here!? Yes!”

Sebastian gave you one of his charming smiles and headed for the door. “See you again in a week. Oh, and get some rest. You have had a long day.” He bowed and left.

Ciel was in the shower the whole time you and Sebastian talked. You were both surprised when Sebastian said that he managed to get you to share a room. Well, technically they were two sperate rooms but with a connecting kitchen and living room. This school really did know how to spend money.

You looked out the window to see it has gotten dark. During the morning, you and Ciel walked the halls of the empty school, while Sebastian was filing out paperwork as Ciel's “older brother” and you were his cousin. You thought the school was fine just a little too pink for your liking. Ciel on the other hand was commenting on everything he saw. You tried your best not to roll your eyes at him but it didn’t work. 

You snapped out of your daydream as soon as Ciel came out of the shower. “You’re turn,____.” He said a bit tired. 

You look up to see Ciel wearing only his pants. For a guy that does nothing all day he had... a very well toned body, but a red mark on the left side of his body seemed to have ruined his porcelain perfection.

Ciel noticed and stared back at you for a bit. Then his face turned a bit red when he noticed and said, “Oh, stop with your staring and take a shower. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” and he walked off while rubbing his head with the towel. 

“Uh..wait” you whispered not realizing what came out of your mouth.

He turned around, but you didn’t answer for a while. “Well?”

“Ummm…. I-I.” you mentally cursed yourself for stuttering. Quickly thinking you threw him one of your best throwing knives.

He caught it between his fingers and smiled. 

“Don't you think trying to kill me is a little old?" he smirked. "Hmm..why is it blue? I thought all of yours were red.” he titled his head a bit.

“It’s yours now. K-Keep it with you. Just incase I’m not there…”

He chuckled a bit, “You’re always there for me, ____.” He walked over to you and planted a small kiss on the top of your head. 

Then he walked away whistling. “Oh, and good night, ____.” He gave you one of those fake smile he uses when he wants something or if he knows something.

“Good night, Ciel.”

You giggled at his reaction. It’s been a while since he’s acted like that around you. With a big sigh, you began to unpack the rest of what little weapons you had. A simple shot gun under your pillow, and a rather large dagger in the drawer next to the bed, and you brought some of your favorite throwing stars into the bathroom with you. You always kept at least these with you. 

«Time skip»

You came out of the shower to see Ciel on your bed playing with your gun. You sighed and took it out of his hands, popping out the cartridge so he wouldn’t shoot something. Then threw it back at him.

“I thought you were going to bed?” you said while towel drying your _____hair.

“Demons don’t need sleep.” he stated blandly.

“Yeah well, I know a certain demon who sleeps like a bear.” you scoffed.

He flashed you a killer smile and you dropped the sarcasm. He gave you back your gun and you reloaded it, put it under your pillow, and leaned on his shoulder. 

Both of you stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the silence. About a few minuets, you fell asleep and Ciel put you under the covers and crawled in with you. You wrapped his arms around you and gave him a sleepy smile, then feel back into a deep sleep. Ciel smiled and soon fell asleep with you him his arms. 

«Sleepy Time Skip»

You woke up to a door closing. Your instincts kicked in and your grab the gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise, but no one was there. You checked to make sure Ciel was ok, then got up gun still in hand and went to get your dagger. Slowly you opened your door, no one. You sighed and turned back to the room. Soon the tension faded when you saw what looked like your uniform and a letter with your name on it. It was from Sebastian, you knew it before even opening it. For he was really the only one you can’t catch. You put the weapons down and opened the letter.

 

Good morning _____,

This is your new uniform. I took the liberty of tweaking it to your normal likings. Ciel’s uniform is also in his room. I couldn’t help but notice you two in bed together. Please do refrain from doing that, it is not very lady or gentleman like. 

On Friday, I will be outside the gates to pick you up and bring you to our lovely estate. And if you please,____, would you make your little Ciel join a club? I believe it would look good on both of your resumes. I also have your schedules, they are identical. 

Make sure the little demon behaves. Till Friday…

Sincerely,  
Sebastian

P.S. I ordered your weapons, they are in your closet. 

 

‘That guy doesn’t have a life’ you said to yourself. You checked the clock, 6:27. You still had time before you needed to wake up Ciel, so you got ready yourself.

Taking the neatly folded uniform, you made your way to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth and detangled your hair. You decided to let it down today, because your just too lazy to actually do anything with it. Holding up your uniform, you smiled. 

“Sebs you are awesome.” you stated. 

You had a blue-purple blazer with the school seal on it, but Sebastian tailored it to meet the curves of your body and make the look feminine. Under it you just put on a white blouse. Your pleated black skirt was about four inches above your knees, not too short but short enough for good movement. To finish it off you pulled on black knee-high socks with some dark brown flats.

You had to admit you looked absolutely stunning. It flattered your body in all the right places, yet let you move around. You went to check the time again, 6:50. Still a bit of time so you went to gear, your self up.

A wide grin covered your face. This closet was filled with the best weapons possible. Several riffles lined the back with a few swords hanging on the doors. On the bottom laid various darts with bottled sleeping potion and more of your favorite daggers, throwing knives, and throwing stars lined the edges of this closet. This closet was heaven. Sadly, you could not wear all of this. Therefore, you just took a few throwing knives and put them in the lining of your blazer, along with a tiny thigh holster for throwing stars and a hand gun. Sebastian even added protective lining in so they cant been seen from the out side. 

“All done and ready to go!” you couldn’t help but be giddy.

You headed back into your room and glomped the sleeping demon. Ciel turned to face you with his pink demon eyes glaring at you. You laughed and they turned red. Slowly has he woke up they changed back to their original striking blue. 

“Come on! Let’s go! I don’t want to be late on our first day of high school!” you shouted as you ran to go get his clothes and his eye patch.

“I thought you hated the idea of school…” he grumbled.

You laughed and started to button up his shirt, “I don’t like the learning part, but hey! Its high school! All filled with drama and fun and stuff!”

“You’ve been reading too much manga….” he said sleepily. You turned away so he could pull his pants on.

“And what’s wrong with that?” you asked pretend to sound hurt and turned around to help Ciel with his tie.

Ciel just laughed and kiss your forehead, “Nothing. Thanks, ____. But, you don’t need to narrate while tying my tie.”

“Well how else are you supposed to learn? There finished” you stated as you fixed his hair and tied his patch to his head.

You stepped back and looked at Ciel, he looks amazing. He gave a deep chuckle that sent shivers down your spine. 

You looked up to see him at the door, “Well? Are you coming? I thought you were all hyper about going to school.” You stood there embarrassed for you lack of concentration.

“Wait..” you ran to his room and got the throwing knive you made for him. “Here.” You threw it at his head and he caught it between his fingers again.

“Are you trying to get my other eye? Geez woman…” he teased as he put in into his hidden pocket in his jacket.

You smiled an ran passed him, “Race you there!”

«Time skip»

You and Ciel walked into your homeroom and the room became silent. You looked around the room and saw some judgemental stares and some friendly faces. Some girls gave you a nasty look then turned to Ciel and swooned. You chuckled to yourself, so that’s what fan girls are… the both of you walked over to the teacher. He seemed rather bored till he turned his head to look at the two new students. 

Clearing your throat, you began introducing yourself and Ciel. 

“This is Ciel Pantomhive and I am ____ ____. It’s a pleasure to meet you. We look forward to this class.” You and Ciel bowed at the same time and took seats in the back of the room.

The rest of the morning went by in a pretty similar way. Come in, get some looks, hear some whispers, introduce, and sit down quietly in the back. Finally, lunch came and you were starving. Ciel said he would find you a place to sit and you went into the lunch line. As you got closer, you could smell all the foods. It was wonderful! Almost as good as Sebastian’s. 

After receiving lunch. You scanned the room looking for Ciel, but couldn’t seem to find him.

Before you could take a step, a redhead with golden eyes stepped in front of your face. “Hey look, you’re the new girl.” You tried to turn away but another one appeared out of nowhere. “Oh yeah, I heard about you. You’re pretty cute. Don’t you think Kaoru?”

The one looked at the other and he blushed, “Hikaru, you know I only have eyes for…”

“Found him.” you said to no one in particular and walked off. Leaving the twins with their jaws dropped on the ground. 

Ciel was surrounded by a mob of girls. As you made your way over Ciel saw you and his eye flashed red. You took it as a signal for you to save him. You pushed through the crowd and went over and sat down next. “Hey, hun.” You said as you grabed his hand. You looked to the girls and glared. Some gave you dirty looks while the others whined, but they all left in a matter of seconds.

You sighed and let go of Ciel’s hand and started eating. “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” You thought you saw a small blush on his cheeks but you were interrupted by the redheaded doubles.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice, leaving in the middle of our act.” The slightly taller one said. 

“What? What act?” you asked innocently.

“Ahhh, so you like to play games to huh?” they said in unison.

You looked at Ciel with a confused look.

Ciel spoke up, “Can you please leave, she’s trying to eat in pea..”

He was cut off by the twins shouting to someone. Seconds later a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes showed up wearing a guys uniform. Huh, you thought to yourself, you guessed there was already “that girl” who wore a male uniform.

“Are these guys bothering you? I’m sorry.” She directed the question at you.

Still confused by these newcomers Ciel politely said, “It’s fine. I am Ciel Phanomtive and my friend here is ____ ____.” 

“She gave a big smile , “My name’s Haruhi Fujioka, and it’s nice to meet you. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.”

“Awwww” one twin complained. “We were going to play the game.” The other one finished. 

“ I don’t see how it’s a game. It really isn’t that hard to tell you guys apart” you stated blandly.

Suddenly you felt eyes staring at you. 

“What? It wasn’t that hard to figure out. I mean the way you guys walk and how you finish the other one’s sentence and when you switch places when we aren't looking means that you are trying to confuse us. And Haruhi here is right, I mean Hikaru is a bit taller and has slightly darker hair but that’s only if you really study their physical appearance. From the short amount of time I say Kaoru is quiter and is more mature then his older brother Hikaru. Am I right?” You laid your chin on your hand waiting for a answer to come from the three shocked faces. Ciel, you assumed could also tell, but only because he can smell their souls.

Haruhi finally spoke up, “That’s right. Hey what do you guys say about seeing our club?”

“Club?” you and Ciel ask questioningly. 

“Yeah it’s in music room 3. Come by at the end of school.” The twins sang in unison then ran away dragging the poor girl with them.

“What a waste of time.” Ciel muttered.

You laugh at Ciel’s response, “Let’s go check it out later. Besides Sebs said we should join a club.”

“Why should I do what he says? He’s my butler. He should be the one suffering through this hell…”

You laugh and finished your food just in time for the bell to ring.

The rest of the day went by just as same as the morning. Nothing outstanding and everything boring. As soon as the last bell rang you jumped up and grabbed Ciel’s wrist and ran to music room 3. 

“Hey, ____! Calm down! It’s just a stupid club.”

“Come on. It could be fun” you gave him your puppy dogs eyes and he gave in. Well he did stare you down with his glowy demon eyes, but you have gotten used to them. 

You push the doors open, and you were bombarded with... rose petals? What the heck? What kind of sick club tries to suffocate you with Rose petals?


	3. Let's be Hosts

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.3): Let's be Hosts

After your eyes adjusted to the bright light from the room, you saw the out line of seven boys. “Welcome", they all sang in unison.

One of the males with blonde and purple eyes stepped forward, took your hand, and spun you around, “Welcome to Ouran’s Host Club. I am Tamaki Suoh, the founder and king of this fine club.” 

After he was finished, spinning you around he put a finger under your chin and brought your face close. “The goal of this elite club is to make every girl happy. So, princess, what is your type?” he finally let you go and you stumbled back to where Ciel was and clung on to him for dear life. 

This guy was crazy he uses his arms as if they have a mouth of their own and the way he pranced around the room, you would think he was on drugs. He started babbling about cool-type, mystery-type, and type this type that. Certainly confused and uninterested, you and Ciel Walked out of the room.

“Um… no thanks” you shouted from the hallway.

You almost made it to the staircase before someone shouted, “Wait!” it was Haruhi.

“Oh, Haruhi. I didn’t even seen you in there. I’m sorry.” you apologized walking back towards her.

“She laughed a bit before saying, “It’s alright. Why don’t you come and sit so we can talk. I’ll even introduce you to everyone.”

You and Ciel looked at each other neither really wanted to confront the blonde weirdo. Ciel shrugged his shoulders and Haruhi took your hand and dragged you both back into the obnoxiously pink room. 

When you re-entered the room you noticed the blond from before sulking in a corner like a little kid when he was in a time out.

“Just ignore him, he’ll pop back up in a minute.” Haruhi stated dismissing him completely.

As soon as you sat down, a small boy came up to you running with a pink bunny. “Hey, um….” he stopped looking adorably confused.

You laughed and told him your name. 

“____-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan?” He looked up to you with big brown eyes. How could you say no? Once you took the bunny the little boy climbed on to a taller one with dark hair and gray eyes.

The tall one didn’t say anything but a deep, “Hm.”

Just then, another boy with dark hair and dark eyes came over, but this one had glasses and a black notebook in his hand.

“Good Afternoon, Miss____ ____ and Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. I my name is Kyoya Ootori and I am the director of this elite club. You two are the new students from England, correct?”

Ciel nodded.

"I couldn’t help but notice, but both of your records are quite blank. Is this a first school you both have been to? " he asked writing something down in that book of his.

You let out a big sigh. Ciel gave you a look that told you to be careful not to spill anything. “We were home schooled by our butler, Sebastian.” Ciel said.

The man named Kyoya starting writing in his notebook. After a few minuets, he noticed you playing with the bunny.

“The small boy you just met is known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and his friend here is Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call them Honey and Mori.” Kyoto introduced.

They both bowed and went off in a corner to eat cake.

“I assume when you met Haruhi, you met the twins as well.”

You and Ciel both nodded.

“Well then you have met everyone in this Host Club. You are welcome to stay and watch when we open for business.” and with that we walked away to a small table and a laptop. 

Soon after that, the room became flooded with girls. All of which wore that horrible yellow dress. All of the hosts had guests, so you and Ciel just lounged on the couch. 

“This really is a waste of time, ____. Why are we here?” Ciel groaned. He rested his head on the back of the red plush couch and closed his eye.

“Well, I’m seeing if this is a worthy club for my Ciel-kun.” You said teasingly. 

Ciel jolted up at the sound of that. “There is no way in hell I’m joining this perverted club!” 

You tried not to giggle at his response.He sighed and leaned back on the couch.

“Actually, Ciel has gotten an over whelming amount of requests.” 

You looked up to see Kyoya.

He continued, “I do believe that his being here would benefit the host club.” 

The rest of the host came over to listen. 

“Of course Miss ____ is more than welcome to stay with him. I have actually gotten a few requests for just Miss____, and many more for both ____ and Ciel.”

You were shocked, these girls wanted you to host them? The more you thought about it, the more it made sense. Whom else could they talk about the other hosts to? You looked to Ciel for an answer.

“I guess I could bear through if you were there.” Cielo said in a small voice.

A small blush came across both of your faces. Then you heard squeals from around you.

“Then it is set. We now have two new hosts!” Tamaki cheered.

As soon as that was said, a few paris of hands grabbed you and pulled you to a table. It turned out to be a group of girls that wanted to gossip. 

“So, what do think of the school?”

“I love your uniform. How did you manage to convince the Chairman?”

“Are you and Ciel dating?”

“You’re so pretty!”

“Do you like any of the hosts?”

All these questions spun around in your head. These girls are crazy. Eventually, you became organized and switched gears to the girly-est girl you could be. It turned out Ciel was treated in the same way as you, but he put on his work face on and became Gentleman Ciel. Well, you call it scary Ciel because of how well he could hide his emotions under his erie fake smile. You smiled to yourself seeing how Ciel resembled Sebastian so much when with the girls.

When the club closed, you and Ciel were heading for the door when the twins stopped you. 

“Hey, guys wait. We still haven’t come up with types for the both of you.” They said in unison. 

“Types?” Ciel asked.

“Oh yes. My. My, how could daddy forget.” Tamaki cooed as he came up behind you.

“Dadddy?” you asked confused.

Tamaki was doing his weirdo thing again… you felt like it would get really boring very soon.

“Honey, is the boy-Lolita type, Mori is the strong and silent type.” Tamaki continued, “The twins are the mischievous devils and Kyoya, the cool type. And I..” he made a grand gesture, “am the princely type.”

“And we need one because…?” Ciel replied with a bored face.

“So you can appeal to more customers.” Kyoya added.

“Oh..” you thought a while before coming up with a perfect title, “I got it! How about the best friend?” you said with a cute smile.

In a matter of seconds you were being mauled by three bodies, all saying “Awwww,_____ ,you’re co cute!” (You guess who they are)

“Daddy’s so proud of his little girl! Who knew she was so smart!”

“Don’t forget super cute boss!”

Ciel let out a small growl and they let go.

“What about eye patch here?” Kaoru said and then Hikaru added, “Yeah he’s going to be a little tough.”

You heard Ciel mutter something about a nuisance. 

“ I know!” Haruhi shouted, “Wow about the gentle demon?”

You and Ciel both froze. How did she figure it out?

“ I mean he can look kind of scary like he wants to eat your soul, but once you meet him he turns out to be a really nice guy.” one of the twins added.

“So, a bad boy with a soft side?” Honey asked. You liked the wording on that one a bit better.

“Yes, that suits him well.” Kyoya said as he snapped his notebook shut. “Now when you to come in tomorrow I need you to be here early for costume fitting.”

“Costumes?” you and Ciel groaned.

He just pushed up his glasses and led you two out of the room. “We have some business to attend to, so you may go home now.” and with that the door was slammed into your face.

“Well that was rude…” Ciel nodded and took your hand. “Let’s go walk around.”

You walked around and chatted for about an hour before going back to the dorm. It went about the same way as the day before. You admiring Ciel, being caught, and you throwing sharp stuff at him. Then eventually you fell asleep in his arms.

You didn’t have any classes with the host club so it was just you and Ciel all day long. You enjoyed the peacefulness, well if you could call being surrounded by hormone loaded teenagers all day long peaceful. Eventually, the two of you made it to the host club. You opened the doors to find the room covered in flowers. Looks like they tried to make a topical paradise.

“Hey, Ciel and _____-chan are here!” the tiny boy squealed as he came running into your arms. He really was too cute.

“What do you guys think of my out fit? It’s cute right?” he wore really nothing but some colorful shorts and a big red flower lei around his neck. He even gave usa-chan a lei. 

You heard Ciel scoff and you just nodded. He ran off as the twins came over. They were wearing matching outfits similar to Honey’s. except they had sashes that draped around their waist, a large gold necklace around their necks, a wrap around their heads, and a single gold band around one arm. The rest of the club was dressed about the same way.

“Here are you costumes. Now go and get changed.” They pushed you and Ciel into separate dressing rooms and you sighed knowing this would be a long day. 

You turned to study you new ‘outfit’. It was a simple white long skirt with a slit that went up half your thigh and gold waistband. Along with it came a gold bandeau and a few gold and silver bracelets for both wrists and a really big silver necklace. To finish off the look you had some strappy sandals. 

This costume wasn’t that bad, you thought to your self. You could even keep most of your weapons on you. Then you turned around and your heart sank. The scar… the scar you got on your first mission. It ran from the left side of you shoulder down to the middle following your spine and ending at your hip. Maybe you will just ask the twins for some make-up. You stepped out of the dressing room to find all of the hosts waiting. 

“Wow, it’s better than we thought. Don’t you think boss?” you saw Tamaki’s face turn red and you suppressed a giggle.

"There is no way I'm letting my little girl dress like that!" and Tamaki continued yelling at the unfazed twins. 

“Wow, ____-chan you look so cute!”

“Aww, thanks Honey.” 

He dragged you over to his table. “Do you want some cake?”

Before you could respond you heard, “Hey what’s that on your side, eye patch?” you froze.

No...NO... don't touch the master... get away...dont look. Without thinking, you reached under your skirt and reflexively flung the knife that was in your thigh holster forward.

As soon as the knife hit the wall, your throat tightened. 'oh crap' you thought…now you did it.

You heard gasps around the room. You looked to see where the knife landed. At least you didn’t hurt anyone… you just pinned Tamaki’s hand to the wall by his sleeve. Yeah, and almost slit the throats of both the twins in the act. Now you had seven pairs of eyes staring at you with fear and one red eye giving you a sympathetic look.

“Oh, Crap…” you muttered.


	4. We Know

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.4): We know

You heard a knock on the wall to your dressing room.

“Hey,______. Are you done yet?” it was Haruhi.

It was just your imagination? You sighed, relived they didn’t catch you.

“Yeah, I’m done. Just one sec.” you folder your school uniform and stepped out so everyone could see your outfit. 

The twins walked around you in circles, examining you like a new car or something. “It’s perfect, but…” one started, “We’re going to cover up that scar.”

You nodded and they led you to a make-up table in the back room. The older one started to dab some concealer on your scar. It shocked you to feel the cold make-up on your warm skin, but you soon became used tot it. You thought you could hear Hikaru laugh, but you were interrupted by Kaoru.

“I’ll go see if Eyepatch is done.” He said, starting to turn around.

You grabbed his wrist. “Wait! umm, I’ll go check myself.”

They both gave you a weird look and shrugged it off. Soon Hikaru was done and they both left to go bug Haruhi. You quickly picked a concealer that would match Ciel’s pale skin and you ran into his dressing room. When you went in Ciel was already fully dressed but staring at his mark. 

“I’m surprised you dressed yourself.” You teased as you started covering up the red... imperfection on his side. 

“I am not that helpless.” He glared at you for a moment, and then smiled. “You look really nice.” 

A light blush dusted your cheeks as you continued to pat on the make-up. “There, all done.” You stood up and fixed his hair making sure to cover up most of his eye patch. The whole time you could feel Ciel staring at you and your heart fluttered.  
However, Tamaki pulling back the curtains ruined the nice moment. 

“Hey, Ciel are you done ye…” 

You looked up to see Tamaki stepping through the curtain. Immediately, his eyes went to you. “What are you doing in here! A lady should not be in a man’s dressing room!” the rest was just noise to you. 

You sighed and left the room, dragging Ciel with you. You walked out and noticed Haruhi was still in her uniform. “Hey, Haruhi? Why aren’t you getting changed?”

“Oh, umm…” she stuttered.

As you got closer you leaned towards her ear. “It isn’t because they don’t know you’re a girl right?”   
Her body noticeably tensed and her eyes grew wide. 

“Umm, Haruhi?” you asked slightly worried.

She cleared her throat. “Is it really that easy to tell?” she whispered leaning bak into your ear.

“Well yeah, only an idiot would think you’re a guy.” As soon as you said that, you could swear you heard Tamaki audibly moping and the twins snickering at him.

Haruhi gave you a smile, “Only the Host Club knows in a girl. So, it would be nice if you kept it a secret too.”

“Of course, but people will get suspicious. So about you put on some baggy pants and a T-shirt with a lei.”

“Good idea.” She flashed you another smile and you went to sit down at your table.

Just then, Kyoya came up to you. “I have a letter for you from a Sebastian. He is your and Ciel’s butler. Am I correct?”

You nodded and took the letter. It was simple. Sebastian said that the house was finished and he had some business to take care of. He also said good work at getting Ciel into a club and that he will pick you up Friday after host club to see your new house for the time being.

«Time Skip»

Finally, it was Friday and you and Ciel were about to leave school, when you were pulled aside by Mori. He brought you to the back room where he, Honey, and Kyoya stood behind a table. They looked tense, you thought. Could it be that Kyoya actually found your records? 

“So, What’s up guys?” you tried to act cool.

“Disarm yourself.” They all said at once.

You thought to keep up your innocent act, but then decided against it. You knew very well how skilled all of them were in fighting and you didn’t want Ciel worrying. You sighed and then unbuckled your holster, pulled out all of your weapons in your blazer, and a few vials in your hair and set them all on the table. It didn’t matter anymore, they knew, so why keep up the nice act.

“Are you going to kick me out of school or something?” you said in a bitter voice.

“Well, no. However, I am aware that you are here for the protection of Mr. Ciel.” Kyoya sounded extra snobby to you. 

“Yeah, and I’m willing to bet the reason you brought me in here was not so you can look at my lovely weapons.” You gave him a wicked smile for you knew where this was going.

“I have no problem with you carrying around weapons, for it is your job. Although, if you in anyway ruin our customers image of us, you will be punished. Not just you but also Ciel.”

You thought you saw a dark purple aurora start to rise from behind him, but decided to shake it off. You wouldn’t let his stupid rich threats get to you.

“Is that a threat?”

“Well, let just say that my family owns a private police force of 100 officers. They are known as the Black Onion squad, and they can be mobilized against our enemies on a blink of an eye. Surely, you have heard of them in your… profession.”

“So, it is a threat.” You got up and starting putting your stuff back on. “Don’t worry, I won’t blow my cover. After all I am the best in my profession.” you spat. This could really ruin a good relationship between you and the host club. moving that aside, you gave a sly wink to the three men who seemed shocked. “What? Are you surprised that a little girl like me is unfazed by three scary men and there threats?” you were enjoying this. You made you way to the door then turned around.

The boys have seemed to pull there act together.

“If any of you harm Ciel in anyway, I swear I or Sebastian will kill you. It is our job to protect our master, after all.”

Sadly they didn’t seem to scared. You gave a sweet smile and put your scary self away. “Bye!”

You ran out of the room and whispered to Ciel. “They’re on to us.” He looked down at you and had a thoughtful face. 

“It’s fine. Just blow it off.” He whispered back. You let out a sigh, he was right. There is really no reason why you should kill them. But you silently vowed that if they hurt him, there was no holding back.

“Well, are you coming? You said Sebastian was coming today right?” Ciel was already at the door when you snapped out of your daze. You took a step forward, but two identical heads blocked your path. 

“Oh, that’s right. Your butler is coming to pick you up today to see your new house.” They looked at each other and winked. “Why don’t you let us come and see?”

Suddenly, another blonde head poked in between theirs. “I wanna see where my little girl will be living to!”

“Oh! Count me in to!” a small head shouted from the corner. Another next to him nodded.

“Yes, I was looking forward to meet this Sebastian of yours.” an all knowing spectacled person sneered.

You scowled at him. You and Ciel sighed, “Well what about you, Haruhi? You coming to?” you asked. Might as well bring everyone.

“Well,” she started, “I don’t have anything to do tonight, plus it’s Friday, so, sure since we’re all going.”

“Well Ciel do you have an objection?” you asked hoping he'd say yes. You did not need to cater to all these people tonight.

He gave out a large sigh, “So be it.” He turned for the door, but not before, he took your hand. You smiled and followed with the rest of the host Club right behind you.

All of you went out the main entrance and saw a large limo waiting for you. Right beside it was Sebastian waiting for you. You ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. You felt a chuckle from his chest and you smiled. 

“It’s been a while Sebs. What have you been up to?” you asked, happy to see him again.

“The usual Miss ____.” he said with too much politeness.

You frowned at him, “I thought I said I don’t want formalities between us.”

“I’m sorry it’s just that we have guests.” he gestured to the rest of the crowd behind you.

“Oh, that’s right.” You turned around.

“Sebastian.” Ciel said with a stern voice and a nod, but you knew he was glad to see Sebastian too. 

You introduced everyone to Sebastian and soon every one was in the limo off to the new estate. They all seemed to enjoy themselves, even Ciel. He was growing fond of the twins. That surprised you; you could have thought he would go for someone calm like Kyoya. Then again, you didn’t want him anywhere near him. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder, it was Sebastian.

“Good work, young master seems to enjoy himself. It has been a very long time since that has happened.” 

You smiled and soaked in the praise. Then looked over to Ciel, he was being poked and teased but didn’t seemed to mind. Maybe Ciel has finally opened up…


	5. Let's Play Hide and Seek!

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.5): Let's play Hide and Seek!

You arrived at the new Mansion and everyone gasped in awe. The exterior of the mansion looked similar to the one back in England. It was an off white/beige color with a dark blue roof. The shape, however, was very different. It was a long symmetrical rectangle with many windows and a large square shape building on both sides that faced inward. The main entrance had two large pillars that ran along the side of the door all the way up to the top of the roof. The driveway had a large fountain, which was similar to the last one he had, in the middle of it. A very symmetrical house...how pleasing.

“Wow, this is pretty nice. Don’t you think so guys?” Tamaki asked.

You all nodded except Ciel, but you knew he was just as amazed as you. 

Sebastian opened the door with a bow and let you all in.

The inside was just as amazing. The entrance led to a large foyer with a large staircase in the middle eventually branching off into two that lined the walls and went in different directions. That would be good for grand entrances. Where the stairs split was a large double door opening, that you assumed was Ciel’s office. 

Behind the stairs were two huge doors. They led to a large dinning room with a kitchen in the back, then probably the garden or more rooms. Before you went through those doors, you noticed two pairs of other doors on either side of the foyer. You made a mental note to check those out later.

“Young master, would you like me to show you and your guests around or would you like me to start preparing dinner while you wander around yourselves?” Sebastian asked rather politely. 

“I will let them wander, but I have some things to discuss with you.” Ciel then turned to you. “_____, would you make sure our guests are pleased?”

You nodded and replied, “Yes, master.” Then just to tick him off a bit more, you bowed.

He gave you a glare with the sudden formality. And you tried not to laugh. 

He and Sebastian walked off towards the kitchen and you led the hosts into what seemed to be a library. 

Haruhi spoke first. “This place is amazing, ____. It must have taken forever and a fortune to build this.” You smiled.

Then it was the twins. “Yeah, this is a nice place you got here. “ The younger one said while he took a book off a nearby shelf shelf. “Not to be rude, but most rich people have lots of maids and stuff. Did you not hire any yet?”

Tamaki made a strange noise that seemed to be a gasp, “What! You don’t have any! ______can have some of mine! No little girl of mine should ever have to lift a finger!” 

You giggled and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

“But Boss, isn't Haruhi your little gir-...” Hikaru started, but then five other hands covered his face.

“You idiot! You just blew her cover.” Kaoru unsuccessfully tried to whisper.

You began to laugh hysterically while holding your stomach. They just stared at you dumbfounded. (Or more like the WTF face) Once you calmed down you wiped your face because you began tearing up.

“Oh…god. That was… You would have… to be an idiot …to not know Haruhi… was a girl.” You said in between breaths while still laughing. 

Tamaki’s face grew a bit red. You finally calmed down and spoke normally. "And I don’t need maids, I can clean and cook by myself. Plus Sebastian can handle anything.” 

Haruhi gave you a small smile admiring your...well lack of need for servants. You smiled back.

“May I speak to Sebastian?” Kyoya cut in. 

You scowled, but then nodded. You would be careful around him.

“Are you sure you don’t need any other help? We would be more than happy to pay for some.” Honey said. You were surprised he would talk to you after what happened earlier.

“I’m sure, but thanks anyway.” You paused for a moment. “So, what would you guys like to do for fun?”

They thought for a moment, and then Ciel entered the room and stood next to you.

Soon after, Sebastian came in. “Excuse me, are you hosts planning to stay for dinner?”

You everyone looked at each other then Kyoya spoke up. “Yes we will stay.” He pushed up his glasses.

“Very well, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.” and he headed out.

“We could play hide and seek, would that be ok, _____-chan?”

“Umm, sure. However, you should not be asking me. I just work here.” You let out a small laugh and turned to Ciel. 

He looked down at you and just stared. Then he smiled, “You’re it!” and with that, everyone ran out of the room.

You sighed and began counting. “One, two, three… ,twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not here I come!” you shouted to no one. You sighed; this is such a childish game. You first went to the kitchen to ask Sebastian if he saw anyone. 

“Honestly, _____, I had more faith in you. Why would you want to cheat in such a childish game? However, when you do find them tell them to come down to the dining hall.” He winked at you and continued making dinner. 

You only scoffed in return.

Beginning your hunt, you lazily walked through the hallways calling out to see if anyone would actually pop out. Obviously, no one did so you decided to pick it up a notch. (That’s right! Stealth-mode)

First, you ran up the staircase and into the office without a sound. Sliding your back along the wall so you could not be seen, you looked behind the desk. A small male with dark hair and an eye patch was rather squished under the desk. You tried not to giggle.

“You are terrible at this game…” you said teasingly. 

He smiled and got up. “You know very well I haven’t had any practice. You’re lucky I knew what this game was.” 

You laughed and tapped his nose. He got closer to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Besides I wanted you to find me.” Almost instanstanelously, your heart was fluttering out of control. 

“C-Ciel, what’s gotten into you?” you blushed.

He spun you around and pulled you close. “Nothing, just you…_____.” he said that in a way that sent shivers down your spine. You noticed his cute, british accent coming out more than usual.

He gave a sly smirk. Before you had time to respond, his lips came crashing down on yours. Your heart began to pound in your ears and your mind went blank. You melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his pale neck. He deepened the kiss and you let out a soft moan. He pulled away too quickly for your taste and you frowned. 

He let out a soft laugh and cupped your face. “I will meet you in the dinning hall. Find the nuisances quickly. I will be waiting.” He pecked the tip of your nose and walked out the door.

You stood there and put your fingers to your lips remembering the way his kiss felt. You giggled and jumped to yourself. That was very unexpected...

Although, you were surprised Ciel felt that way about you, you did like him yourself, but you thought you were more of a friend or mother figure to him. 

You walked out of the room in a daze, and then realized the others are probably wondering what’s taking you so long. You sighed and walked off to find the next person.


	6. Hide and Seek pt.2: Beginnings of Interest

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.6)

You made your way down the hallway away from the foyer, trying to be as quiet as possible. You looked to the left and the right, realizing that they were pretty much the same. You decided to go the left. There seemed to be four rooms in the hallway before splitting into another two hallways. Each smaller hallway led to a either a large closet or the wrap around balcony. The four rooms, however, were not all the same size. The one closest to the office was largest, it had a queen sized bed, a desk, a small tea table, a closet and a wardrobe, a full bathroom, and large window with a perfect view of the garden in the backyard. The room on the same side of the hallway was the smallest with just a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a large window, and a half-bath bathroom. You assumed those would be Sebastian and your's rooms.(one on each side of the house) On the other side of the hall were two identical sized rooms with mirroring furniture. Full size beds, a dresser, a wardrobe, windows of normal size, and a room for a small tea table. both rooms shared a connecting full bath.

You began your search for the host from the small room. Slowly, you opened the door and peaked in. You saw someone run from their hiding space, to out in the open, and in to your arms. It was Honey. 

“Honey? What’s wrong?.” He looked like he was on the verge for crying.

“ I’m sorry, _____-chan. I didn’t want to be mean to you, but Kyo-chan said I had to because you might hurt Tama-chan and the others. You wouldn’t do that, right?” 

You were confused at first, then you realized what he was talking about. “Shhh, it’s alright Honey I’m not mad and I won’t hurt anybody unless they hurt Ciel. Okay?” you wiped the tears from his face. “I should be the one apologizing for lying to everyone, but I have to keep it a secret okay?”

He nodded and you put him down. 

“How about some cake? Go tell Sebastian I said you can have some.” 

He perked back up. “Do you have Strawberry?” he asked eagerly.

You laughed at the sudden change in attitude. “I’m sure Sebs can make anything.”

He smiled and ran to the door. “Hey, _____-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Maybe we can practice fighting together. Takashi can join to right?”

“I would love that Honey, and of course.” 

He ran out of the room and you smiled. That smiled quickly vanished, you felt another presence in the room.

“Show yourself.” You commanded as you took out your gun. 

A tall figure came out of the bathroom and you tensed up. the shadow revealed a blue blazer and gray eyes. You sighed realizing it was Mori.

“Jeez, Mori, why do you have to give off such a creepy vibe. I almost shot you.”

He didn’t respond, just patted your head and you smiled. He didn’t need words to tell you that he was your friend. He accepted you and your job. That’s all you would ever ask of anybody. He left the room and gave you, a smile? Your heart might have fluttered, but you shook it off. Time to find the others; this is a long game of hide-n-seek.

You checked all of the other rooms on this side of the 2nd floor, but they all were empty. You slowly made your way to the other side until you heard a loud thud. Quickly, you ran towards the noise. It came from the large room on the opposite side of the office. You opened the door and gasped. It was Tamaki and Haruhi. You let out a small giggle.

“I didn’t know you were this kind of guy Tamaki.” They seemed to have fallen out of the Wardrobe and on top of each other. Tamaki was on top and his face turn red as a tomato. 

“I-It’s not what you t-think!” he got up and ran to you, leaving Haruhi on the floor roller her eyes. “Daddy would never defile his little girl like that!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Go down stairs to eat dinner while I find the rest of the guys.”

“It’s true! I am a gentleman, not some hooligan like those shady twins…” he kept going on till Haruhi grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

“We’ll meet you down there, ______.” Haruhi said with a smile. 

You nodded and followed them out. The rest of the second floor was empty so you went back down stairs.

The room opposite of the library turned out to be a game room. You scowled at whom you found. 

“This is a nice room _____.” It was Kyoya. He sat down in one of the chairs.

“Thanks, Sebastian will have dinner ready in a moment. Everyone is already there.” You turned around to go.

“You and that butler are very interesting specimen... I will enjoy digging up whatever you are hiding.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you won’t get very far.” With that, you left to go find the twins. Honestly not in a mood to find out what he meant and what he possibly could do.

They were easy enough to find, they were just sitting in the garden. 

“Hey guys Sebastian has dinner ready, everyone’s already inside.” You motioned them to come, but they didn’t move. You walked up to where they were sitting. 

“What’s wrong guys?” you asked curiously.

They looked up at you with…tears?

“Hey, ____?” they both said.

“Yeah?”

“Race you!” they both screamed and ran in the direction of the main door. You stood there for a minute, dumbfounded. They finally tricked you. Not the best trick, but a trick no less. They've been trying ever since you joined the club. You smiled and ran after them. 

“You jerks! I was really worr…AH!” you were trailing right behind them, until they decided to suddenly stop. You ended up not being about to stop, crashing into their backs, ands bringing them both down the hill with you.

“What the heck was that for…” you said while rubbing the back of your head. Your face became red as you looked down. Both of them landed on your lap with your skirt ridding up pretty high on your thig  
h.   
“Sorr…” their faces turn bright red and the quickly turned around. Confused at their reactions, you analyzed yourself, noticing that the buttons from your shirt popped off revealing the your bra. You gave a squeal and pulled your blazer over your chest to cover yourself. 

“Uhhh, I’ll meet you guys in the dinning hall.” with that you ran back into the mansion to change. Once you went in through the door you realized that non of your stuff was brought back from school yet. 

“There you are ______. Dinner is ready in the dinning roo… What happened?” 

You swore you saw a small blush appears on Sebastian’s face. Okay, maybe not a blush, but a look of surprise that lingered on a second too long.

“Don’t ask. Errr, Do you have any clothes for me?” you looked down at your scuffed knees.

“U-Um, yes. The servant room in the west wing is yours. I took the liberty of unpacking and buying more suitable clothes for both you and master.” 

You nodded and scurried up the stairs.

“Oh, and you may serve. I’ll be down in a minute and I’m sure everyone’s hungry. Oh, and thanks Sebs you’re the best.” You ran to your new room, but you though your heard Sebastian say, “If I couldn’t do that, what kind of butler would I be?”

You smiled, Classic Sebby…

Once you got to the room you stripped down and went to the bathroom to wash your face, hands, and knees. Then you ventured over to the closet. You picked some simple clothes. A simple, fitted t-shirt and jean shorts to match. You quickly ran a comb through your knotted hair and slipped some funky socks on before running to the dinning room. 

When you opened the doors, everybody stared. 

“What?” you asked confused. You looked behind you and at yourself. Nothing, everything was fine.

“Is there something on my face?” you pulled your hands up to your face as you sat down next to Ciel.

“I-It’s just that we’ve never seen you in such…. normal clothes.” Kaoru finally said.

You pouted, “What’s that supposed to mean?” you crossed your arms and Sebastian set a plate of food in front of you.

He whispered into your ear, “I think the hosts find you attractive.” 

You blushed, hoping Sebastian was just making fun of you and began eating your food, not really caring what it was. 

“He means you look so cute,____-chan!”

“O-Oh, umm thanks.”

The rest of dinner wasn’t as bad. Normal conversations went on. Somehow by the end in dessert, they managed to convince Ciel to overnight, with the exception of Haruhi. She had to go home and work the next day.

After dinner, you all went to the game room where Ciel challenged Kyoya to a chess match, and the rest of the hosts played some pool. You, however, just watched with a smile on your face. Occasionally Ciel would catch you staring at him and he would smile. That smile made you melt and your heartthrob. You wondered, were you falling for him?

After a few hours, everyone went to their rooms. Ciel dragged you into his so you could chat for another hours or so. Eventually, the day got to you and you fell asleep while Ciel was talking about how Tamaki was a lunatic. He brought you to your room and kissed the top of your forehead. Before he left, you heard him say something, but was too tired to comprehend it.

After a few hours, you woke up realizing you were thirsty. You tried to go back to sleep, but it was driving you crazy. You quietly made you way down the stairs and into the kitchen. You rummaged through the refrigerator until you found what you were looking for ______ Juice. You pored yourself a small glass then jumped up onto the counter top and swung your legs off the side. You took a sip, and closed your eyes. You stayed like that for a couple minuets until you heard someone coming up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“_____?” you asked. (read the note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blank on the last line is a fill in for a character's name. You could've picked one of the male hosts, or Sebastian, both of the twins, or a new character.
> 
> I wrote this series on Deviant Art first. and during my writing there, I had a poll. Who should be the love interest that makes this a love triangle. I'm sorry you can't vote either..but look to the next chapter to find out what happens!
> 
> (maybe MAYBE! in the future I will make a short ending for all the options...perhaps one or two parts for each character instead of another 5. That way you will have a choice...but until then....XD)


	7. Morning After

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader. (Ch.7): Morning After

You took a sip, and closed your eyes. You stayed like that for a couple minuets until you heard someone coming up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Kaoru?” You asked, turning around to see a pouting face.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked in a rather annoyed voice.

“I thought I went through this on my first day.” you pouted back, not wanting to repeat yourself.

He sighed and sat down. “May I have some?” he gestured to your cup.

“Ummm, sure.” You gave him your cup and the two of you just sat there staring at each other for a few moments.

You studied him while he finished the drink. His hair was slightly messy proabably from sleeping, but it made him look... cute. Kaoru really is the cuter of the two, but he always has this look on his face as if he’s out in a different world. You liked they way he looked when he did that. The way his glossy eyes contrasted with his hair and how he had a small smile on the corners of his lips. It made his face such a perfect picture. It made you feel like there was a way to leave this flawed world and just watch from the sidelines. However, you knew no one could just drop everything and go to said place. Kaoru noticed that you started to stare off into space and took the opportunity to stare at you.

“Hey, Kaoru?” you asked snapping out of your daze. “Do you like Haruhi too?” 

he look startled then he smiled. “Is it that easy to tell?” he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

You smiled, “No. It took me some time to notice.” You brought your knees up to your chest and rested your chin on you knees. “It’s kind of hard to explain why I know. I just get this feeling off of everyone.”

He gave you a smile and turned to face you. “You don’t have to explain I think i get it”

Another few seconds of silence went by. “Kaoru?" you asked breaking the silence, "Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, _____.”

“What do you think about when you stare off into space?” 

He blushed.“Well…ummm… I have this theory…about the host club. It’s stupid though... You wouldn't want to hear it. I’ll just go back to bed.” He got up but you grabbed his wrist. 

“I would like to hear it.” You said sternly, yet gently... enough.

He looked like he was still going to leave, so you brought out your cute puppy-dog face. His eyes became wide and then he smiled and brought you to the library to speak more comfortably since the drink was finished.

“It’s a bit long so I thought you should get comfortable.” He said while letting out a big sigh. 

You sat down and brought your legs up along with a pillow. You smiled and motioned him to sit.

“I’ve never told anyone about this, not even Hikaru. So you better pay attention.” He teased, flicking your head a bit.

You nodded and leaned forward.

“I like everything the way it is. I don’t want anything to change… That’s the spell the boss cast on the carriage.” 

You listen intently.

He continued to talk about it. “We’re like a family to him. He doesn’t want that to change.” He looked out the window. “Back when we were children neither the boss nor Hikaru and I had many friends to speak of. Now he just wants to enjoy what he has for as long as he can. I can’t blame him, everything right now is… perfect. But still, one of these days it will turn back into that same old grubby pumpkin.” 

You nodded and agreed, a bit confused by his metaphor, but you got the idea.

“I know what you mean, Kaoru. You’re happy with what you have. No need to go further, but you’re afraid hat if you try to go on, you’ll lose everything.”

You don’t want anything to change between you, Ciel, and Sebastian. You knew they will live forever and you would die. You had this conversation with the both of them many times before. 

“Yeah, exactly…” he said, with less excitement than you hoped.

“So back to what I said before. Both you and Hikaru, Tamaki, and even Kyoya are in love with Haruhi. I have a feeling Tamaki doesn’t even know and Kyoya will never admit it. But you and Hikaru you both know. However, you love Hikaru so much that you’re willing give him the girl you love. I still think Hikaru has a way to go before he ever confesses and you here are pushing him to be happy.” 

He looked at you and nodded. “Still, one day Hikaru will realize he wants to take the next step on his own. When that happens… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You will move on. Just like they will…” 

Kaoru looked at you and smiled.

“Thanks, _____. Talking about this made me feel a lot better.” He got up and hugged you. 

You felt your heart skip a beat at the contact. you weren't used to this much hugging and touching.

“A-Anytime. I’ll be here for you.” You pulled away. “It’s late we should be going to bed.”

He nodded and the both of you headed off to your separate rooms.

In your room, you slipped on some _______ colored pajamas. Leaning back into your bed, you fell asleep with a smile and the thought of Kaoru…how odd.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to your fav.song_____ as your alarm. You groaned and checked the clock, 6:30. Sebastian must have set the alarm for you. You crawled out of bed, stretched, and went to take a shower. That took you five minutes. As you were brushing your teeth, you went to change. Scanning your closet, you found a rather bright ____ pair of shorts. You smiled and slipped on a slim fitting black shirt with the outline of crow feather falling. You laughed because you bought this the first time you went to an amusement park with Sebastian and Ciel. Before you ran out the door you grabbed a black ankle socks and a pair of custom shoes. (They have little poison darts hidden in the soles.) 

You made your way down to the kitchen to find Sebastian there. He smiled and gestured to come over. 

“Good morning, ______. Did you sleep well?” he asked as he was clipping some flowers.

“Morning Sebs, yeah. So I was wondering, could I hide some weapons everywhere in the house?” 

he chuckled. “You do not like to waste time do you?” 

you stood beside him and started clipping the thorns off some various colored roses. “Well, you never know when there’s going to be an attack and I’d like to get started making holes in your walls.” You mocked.

“Already done.” 

You gasped and stared at him. How dare he do all the fun stuff without you. Then you smiled, typical Sebastian. “Would you like to tell me where?” you asked while putting all the flowers in a nice pot.

“In your room above your bed post, is your collection. I took the honor of putting a symbol on the side of every type of weapons you have. The symbols correspond with the ones you will find around the house.” He said while cleaning the table.

“And?”

“When you see them you will no longer need and explanation.” He said while walking over to a cabinet. When you looked closer no noticed a small 8 pointed star on the wall next to it. He pressed it and a small opening opened and revealed 2 shelves with a few rifles and handguns. “Since this is a kitchen, I hope you can take advantage of the silverware.” 

You laughed. “How did you do this?”

“If I couldn’t do this much for my friend, what kind of friend would I be?” you smiled.

“Thanks, Sebs.”

“You are welcome, _____. I believe it is time to wake up the young master. Will you start breakfast?” 

“Sure.” 

He smiled and left.

You turned around and starting preparing for breakfast. While doing so you sang to yourself.

~They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me~

Before you could finish the song, you noticed someone in the kitchen with you. You turned around to see Ciel.

“I’ve never heard you sing.” he said with a groggy voice.

You blushed because you thought you were alone. “I-I umm. So is anyone else up?” you said trying to avoid being caught.

He laughed and hugged you from behind. “I like it when you sing.”

“Well you’re being out of character this morning.” you returned.

He chuckled and stood up. You turned around.

“I’m just being myself. Can’t I do that with my best friend?” 

Your heart skipped a bit when he said that. “I’m glad you call me your best friend.” You gave him a hug around his neck. 

“We could be more…” he said so quietly you didn’t hear.

“What was that?”

“I’ll be in my study, reading if you need me. Tell me when breakfast is ready.” With that, he left.

You continued to make breakfast as Haruhi came down.

“Oh hey, Good morning Haruhi.?” she smiled.

“Good morning. Do you need some help? _____.”

“No, thanks. I got it. It’s my job after all... I thought you left? Did you decide to stay in someone's room? Oh my god! Harsh! You have to tell me!”

"I don't think I ever want tot all about this. Just let it go.."

"Let it go?! I don't think so! Harsh you have to tell me! Did you share a bed! Was it the twins?...oh my god! Did you do anything? A threesome?"

"You're acting like one of the customers...." she groaned dismissing your accusations but obviously blushing.

You knew she never intended to leave. And you knew that she stayed the night in Tamaki's room. Knowing them...they didn't do anything but cuddle and sleep. Cute but boring...so you thought you'd spice it up by just teasing Haruhi.

"Ouch...what an insult... Okay I'll drop it. But Let me make breakfast."

It took some more convincing, but finally Haruhi agreed to let you cook only if she could set up the table. The two of you talk about the house and school. Haruhi even offered to tutor you in some of you least favorite subjects. It was no time before breakfast was done. You were setting up the table when Haruhi asked you a question. 

“I’m sorry if I’m prying, but is it really just the three of you living in this house?”

You stood still, surprised by the question. “Yeah... Both of our parents died a while ago." You sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry... My mother died when I was young too.”

“It’s alright Haruhi…” you cooed in hopes of comfort.

Soon after that most of the host club came down and started eating. None were really surprised at the sight of Haruhi...probably they all forgot.

“Wow, ____-chan! This is great! Did you really make all of this yourself?” Honey said while pouring your homemade syrup all over his plate.

You giggled, “I did. I’m glad you like it.”

“How do you do it? It must have taken you forever.” Hikaru asked while also stuffing his face.

You looked to him and winked. “I’m simply one hell of a cook.” You smiled to yourself, sat down, and began to eat.


	8. Fighting Mood

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.8): Fighting Mood

 

Everyone left and it was just you and Ciel.

“I’m going to go shopping. There isn’t much food in the kitchen. Do you want anything Ciel?” you asked while pulling on a light jacket and shoes.

“I don’t need anything really, but can I come with you?” Ciel asked a little quiet.

You laughed at his sudden shyness, “Of course, I’ll just go get my weapon belt.” You smiled and went to go upstairs to your room. Ciel held your wrist, “Wait, ____.” You loved the way he said your name. “Y-Yes?”

He just stood their staring into your eyes. “C-Ciel? Is everything okay?” 

that did it… He pulled your wrist into his chest with so much force that your whole body came along with it, your lips finding his and bringing them into a sweet kiss. You tried to pull away, but Ciel’s hand on your lower back stopped you. You stopped struggling and gave in. You heart was pounding in your ears and your knees threaten to buckle.

Ciel’s lips were so soft and his scent was intoxicating. The kiss ended all too soon. Ciel pulled back and smiled, “You know, best friend don’t really do this.” His eyes flashed red and you smiled.

“I know.” You ran up stairs and got your simple weapon belt than ran down stairs. “Ready?”

“Mm-hmm.” He took your hand in his and led you out the door.

You and Ciel had a good time. He held he basket while you walked around inspecting the food and tried to get the best price possible.

“______? Why do insist on finding the best price on this food? You know that I am very wealthy and I don’t mind spending money on you.” 

You sighed, this answer wasn’t one you would really liked to give. If I spent it to my liking, you would still have a fortune. However, the fortune would last only what a normal life would last. You will live forever and I will be long gone. When your living, I want to save you those few years of being a noble…without me. That was the actual answer, but you didn’t want to see Ciel depressed.

“It’s fun.” You said with an empty laugh. Ciel seemed to notice that you were holding back, but let it go.

The rest of the day went by rather cheerfully. You and Ciel were running around and laughing like idiots. You didn’t care, you and Ciel were having the time of your life.

During the walk back to the mansion, you and Ciel ran into a little trouble. A group of three drunken men came your way. They were all about six feet tall and looked like they could be professional football players. The one who spoke was the tallest with dark hair and a scar running down his neck.

"Hey sweetie, how about you come and play with us and leave that kid for the night?"

“In your dreams.” You spat and took Ciel’s hand walking in the opposite direction. Before you could take a step, however, one of the men, with red hair, pulled your shoulder You had a very short temper to jerks like these. Smiling you turned around and handed Ciel the bags of food. “Now, now. Don’t do that. You will ruin my pretty hair.” You said while digging your nails into his wrist.

“What can a girl like you do about huh? Why don’t you just come with us babe. You’ll have a great time.” said another man with dark hair coming from behind you.

“____, let’s go.” Ciel stated with a bored look on his face, but you knew he was worried.

“Awww, but I wanted to have some fun.” You said sarcastically. Just then, the largest of them men pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ciel’s head.

“Why don’t you just go home pretty boy. We got it covered. ” 

That did it. No one threatens Ciel. No one.

You twisted the red head’s wrist and pulled it up between his shoulder blades causing a loud popping nose to come from his shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain. You flipped forward hitting the brunette behind you in the jaw and landing on the shoulders of the dark haired man that had a gun pointed at Ciel’s head. You pulled out your hidden gun and smiled. 

“What the heck?” he tried to pry you off but you jumped off and landed silently in front of him. You twisted his hand and ripped his gun out of his hand. 

“What a pretty gun Mister.” You said in the sweetest voice you had. 

“You bit-.” You didn’t let him finish since you twisted his hand, took his gun, and pointed it back at his face.

“No one, threatens my master” you said dropping the sweet act. 

He smirked and lunged towards you and unsuccessfully tried to punch you. Just then, the red headed man came up behind his friend. You stood up straight and pouted, “Now how is that fair?”

“Shut up.” They both spat. 

You smiled and took a small knife from your pocket and pointed your gun at their heads.

“Come at me bro.” you teased.

they lunged. In a matter of seconds, you had the dark haired men pinned against a wall with your knife threatening to slit his throat and your gun pointed at the red head who was on the floor under your foot. 

“I’m tired and I don’t feel like getting my hands dirty today. So I’ll just do this and be on my way.” You knocked them both out in one swift blow and walked over to Ciel.

“So, what do you think about guitar lessons? That would be cool.” You picked up some of the bags in one hand and held Ciel’s in the other.

“For you or for me?” he asked as you two turned from the three men.

“For the both of us. We could make a band!” 

he chuckled. “What happened to keeping a low profile? Besides I can’t picture myself in leather pants.” 

You laughed. Oh I could... “Yeah well, I thought it would be better than violin lessons. You think 100 years would be enough time to learn to play the violin... well.” You teased.

“Hey, It’s harder than it looks and Sebastian is a horrible teacher.”

“I don’t think Sebs is the problem, Ciel.”

 

«Time skip to Monday afternoon with the host club.» 

 

“Hey, ____-chan!” a little boy and a pink bunny landed on your lap.

“Hey Honey. What’s up?” you asked while fluffing up his hair.

“After hosting, do you want to come to the dojo with me and Takashi? I wanna see how good your are at fighting!” he giggled and jumped on to Mori’s shoulders.

“Sure, Let me just go tell Ciel.” You gave him a sweet smile.

“Okay! We’ll wait for you at the door!” he waved and walked over to their hosting table.

When you walked over to Ciel he was talking to the twins.

“There’s no way that the boss would… oh hey ____!” Kaoru said with a bright smile on his face.

“Hey Kaoru, Hikaru.” You thought you saw Hikaru sneer at you when you turned your head. “Hey Ciel I wont be coming home with you today.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll be with Honey and Mori. They said they wanted to show me a few moves at the dojo. I’ll be home in time for dinner though.”

“Alright.” His voice sounded disappointed.

“I’ll call Sebastian to pick you up, then?”

“Actually, I was going to go visit the twins’ house.” 

You nodded surprised, but you didn't say anything. “Call me or Sebastian when you want to be picked up.” You smiled and left with a wave.

“Bye, _____. See you later.” The twins said in unison. 

«Time skip to the end of hosting»

“Are you ready _____-chan?” Honey was tugging on your skirt. 

You smiled, “Yeah just let me get my back pack.” You went to the table to pack your stuff when two different arms wrapped around your neck.

“Why are you going to the dojo?” Kaoru asked.

“Yeah, what are you planning to challenge Honey-senpai to a duel?” Hikaru asked and they both snickered.

“Haha, yeah maybe. That sounds like fun!…” you started to walk away, but you were interrupted by Tamaki clinging on to your leg.

“NO,_____. You cant! You will die. Daddy wont let you!” 

you shook him off. “Oh let it go. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah Tama-chan! I wouldn't hurt ____-chan, she’s too cute!” Honey cheered prying Tamaki off you leg.

You laughed and waved to the others. Once the three of you reached the dojo, Honey showed you around and handed you a robe.

“Here! Meet us out here when you done, ____-chan!”

You changed and tied your hair up. You walked out and both. Honey and Mori were already dressed.

“Ready?” you asked while standing in a fight stance.

“Let’s see how a great assassin fights.” Honey said, letting his cute voice vanish.

You smirked and lunged forward.


	9. Unexpected Kissing

A Demon, a Host Club, and a Reader (Ch.9) Unexpected kissing

You drop down on the floor exhausted. Your body covered in sweat and your muscles sore. “I… need… to take… a break.” You managed to spit out in-between breaths. A second later, Honey dropped down on the floor also.

“You’re amazing ____-chan. No one has ever lasted that long against me. Right Takashi?” you and Honey have been fighting for hours now and all matches ended as a tie. 

Mori sat against the wall with beads of sweat coming down his face, “Yeah.” He said in a quiet voice. You beat him a while ago and you guessed he was still in shock.

“Thanks guys, this was fun. Best training I’ve had in years.” You stood up and went to get your bag. “Well I’m going to go take a shower. Let’s do this again next week. We could even use weapons next time.” They both nodded and you smiled to yourself. It's more fun that way.

Finished with your shower, you stepped out side and sucked in a deep breath. You looked at the time, 6:12. You sighed and pulled out your phone, checking if anyone called. Nothing. You walked around the corner of the dojo.

“Hey, ____.” You looked up to see Kaoru.

“Oh, hey Kaoru. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Ciel and Hikaru?” you both of you continued to walk in the direction of the mannor.

“Oh, yeah. Hikaru and Ciel are playing video games at our place. I went out to take a walk and some how I ended here.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Well, I guess we can walk to your place.”

“What?” 

“Well, you should be getting home and I should walk Ciel home too.” You noticed Kaoru brushing hand against yours, but you ignored it.

“Oh, right.” 

You thought he sounded disappointed you thought it was your imagination. The two of you walked and carried on a conversation, and then you two grew quiet.

“So,” Kaoru said breaking the silence. “How did you meet Ciel?” you took a while to respond.

“I was an orphan and I did what I did to survive. I got a job and my job led me to Ciel. Once I met him, I quit my job and lived with him.”

“What was the job?” 

You stayed silent. Eventually, he got the hint. You didn't really want to talk about it.

“_____?” 

You looked up at him.

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

You smiled. “I’m okay now. No need to worry.” 

His hand brushed yours again.“Alright.” He flashed you a sweet smile and it made your senses tingle.

“How are things going with Hikaru? Is he still clinging on to you for dear life?” 

He let out an empty laugh. “I wish I could say yes. He is doing it. He’s learning to become independent and he’s taking steps for himself.” He sadly smiled.

“And you are glad? I thought you said y-”

“I know what I said.” he whispered.

You sucked in a deep breath. “Things are changing. Changing fast and we can’t stop it.” 

He brushed your hand a third time.

“Yeah.” He looked like he was about to cry.

You tried to comfort him. “Well, now you can move on too.”

“What?” 

You stopped walking and faced him.“Are you trying to hold my hand? You’ve hit mine three time now.” 

His face blushed. “I-I….uhhh.” 

 

You smiled. “It’s okay. You will get over it.” You gave him a hug.

“_____.” 

You pulled away and kept walking forward. “Kaoru, I promise you, things will go on and they will change. You will make it better or worse for yourself. So-“ you were cut off by a pair of lips on yours.

“K-Kaoru?” you tried to mutter through his lips, but his tongue slipped into your mouth. You fought for a few seconds before melting into the kiss and let him explore your mouth. You felt you cheeks grow hot and your eyes flutter shut. He wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you close, making the angle of the kiss more satisfying. Your heart was beginning to flutter and you became confused. This feeling, these emotions, they usually only show when Ciel’s around. You asked yourself, ‘Am I falling for him? For both of them?’ You let the thought slip away and continued enjoying the kiss. Kaoru hand became entangled in your hair and you wrapped both your hands around his neck. 

“_-____.” He moaned. 

You began playing with his hair. It was so soft, silky, and smells so good. He smells good. Soon your high from the shock left and you realized what you were doing. You gasped and pushed him away. 

“K-Kaoru!”

“I-I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I mean I just… and you said I…Gah.. I’m an idiot.” 

You smiled as he rambled on; he looked so cute that way. “It’s okay…” you whispered and he calmed down. You put a finger to your lips remembering the kiss. You can’t say you didn’t like it. “I…I liked it.” 

He smiled and the two of you continued your walk in silence. 

Kaoru opened the door to his house and you walked in. You could faintly hear Ciel complaining about something and Hikaru whining. This made the both of you laugh and run towards the sounds. You ran in through the door and froze. Kaoru came in right behind you and stared with you.

Somehow, Hikaru managed to convince Ciel to play dress up and right now Hikaru was tailoring a ball gown.

“Oh, hey Kaoru, _____.” Hikaru finally noticed the two of you at the door and Ciel’s Cheeks grew red.

You and Kaoru dropped to the floor laughing.

“What in the world are you guys doing?” Kaoru said after calming down. 

“This lunatic said he was going to make a dress for ____ for the upcoming ball.”

“And why are you in it?” you asked while wiping a laughing tear from your eyes.

“Something about a model…” his face turned red again.

“Wouldn’t a model normally be close the actual person’s size?”

“Well, there was no one else here so I used Ciel.” He smirked. “But, now that you’re here you can model it.”

“W-What? But I just-“ you were cut off by Hikaru pushing you into the bathroom along with the dress. “Hey! Wait… how the heck did you get it off him so fast…” you sighed and gave in. 

The dress has some expensive crimson silk. It was strapless which made you a bit nervous and had a very flow-y feeling to it. You stepped out of the bathroom. 

“S-So, how do I l-look?” 

The three guys in the room looked like they weren’t going to answer, just stare, so you walked to the huge mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was a high-low dress with multiple asymmetrical layers of chiffon, giving it a mermaid look; the longest length reaching the floor. You tuned to the back; it was a low-scoop back with lace covering your back to below you shoulder blades.

“This is nice Hikaru. I like it a lot.” 

They all seemed to have snapped out of your daze. “You’re welcome. This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess this way it will fit better.” He walked around in circles marking and pulling a various places. 

“Alright, you get out of it now.” He pushed you back into bathroom and started talking to his twin. 

You sighed put your uniform back on. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, you realized they left. You walked to the door, but a hand caught yours.

“______. I need to tell you something.”

“Kaoru?” you turned around to find yourself inches away from his face.

“I only did what I did earlier because I like you?” his warm breath sent shivers down your spine.

“Y-You what?” 

He leaned in closer. “I said, I like you.” He smiled and kissed you again. You heart was racing and you kissed back.

‘What am I doing’ you thought. ‘I thought I liked Ciel.’

As Kaoru deepened the kiss, you heard the door open.

“Hey, is ____ done changing….Kaoru!?”

‘Crap’


	10. The Choice

A Demon, a Host club, and a Reader (ch.10): The Choice

Ever since Hikaru saw you and Kaoru kissing last week, he’s been giving you death glares. You sighed; you guessed it would be an appropriate reaction. Seeing the new girl take away the only person he has gotten close to. Anyone would get jealous. At least he hasn’t told anyone, especially Ciel. 

You looked over to Ciel; he was talking with the rest of the host club and having the time of his life. What would happen if you told Ciel? Would he become jealous…. or mad…. or hurt…. or…. nothing. You shook that last thought off. Of course he would feel something, no one just goes around kissing people for the fun of it. Well, you thought, yeah some people would, but Ciel isn’t that kind of person. Does it matter? Ciel is a demon and he can’t love you no matter how much you want him to. Right?

Then there’s Kaoru. You and Kaoru have been out on two secret dates and they were amazing. There is no doubt in your mind that you don’t like Kaoru. However, you would be lying if you said Ciel has never come up in your mind during those dates. It was the same when Ciel gives you those ‘friend kisses’.

You looked over to the two of them. Even if you did chose between the two, it would break one’s heart and could ruing their friendship. Your mind keeps flicking back and forth between Ciel and Kaoru. 

“I’m going to go insane…” you said to your tea cup. “I have to tell them.”

�Time skip to the next week.�

“______.” 

It was Ciel.

“Yeah?” you were in the kitchen making yourself dinner.

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

you sighed.

“I’m not avoiding you.” 

You sat down at the table with your dinner making sure not to make any eye contact.

“_____, Stop it. Just tell me what’s going on.” His voice was getting desperate. 

You’ve never ignored him, ever. “Ciel, look I’m tired, just let me eat din-“ 

He pulled you out of your seat and roughly brought into a kiss you melted for few seconds then pushed him away.

“See! You never pull away.” 

He’s hurt. You could hear it in his voice. It almost made you want to cry.

“I can’t do it anymore…” you said almost inaudible.

“What?”

“I can’t do it….” 

Ciel couldn’t hear you anymore.

“…”

“…”

“Kaoru told me.” 

Your head shot up.

“Told you what?” 

He looked at you with fury in his now red eye.

“He told me that you kissed and about your little dates.” he spat out those last words.

“Ciel…” tears ran down your face for multiple reasons. Now you know Ciel cares about you, but he’s obviously upset that you didn’t chose him; or so he thought.

His hands went up to his head and the tugged at his hair, making his eye patch fall to the ground.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were best friends. Why did I have to find out this way.” 

The both you stayed quiet for a while. 

“Ciel…I…” he walked up to you. Your mind was racing trying to find words to make Ciel calm down and understand your feelings.

“Just tell me one thing.” 

Your voice betrayed you so you just nodded. “Do you love him?” 

This caught you off guard. “What?”

“Do you love Kaoru?” tears were forming in his eyes. 

“Ciel…are you crying?” you went to wipe his tears, but he just hit your hand out of they way. 

“Just answer the question.” 

You sat back down on your chair. “I don’t know.” The both of you stayed quiet and you forgot about dinner.

“What about me?” he said it so quietly that you couldn’t hear him.

“What” 

He grabbed your hand, pulled you out of your chair, and brought you into a long blissful kiss. This time he pulled away.

“What do you think of me.” He leaned his forehead against yours causing you to blush at the closeness.

“I…I…I love you Ciel.” 

He smiled.

“But.”

His smiled faded. 

“I-“ 

he didn’t let you finish. His lips came crashing down on to yours, erasing anything you were about to say.

“I love you to, _____.” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. “I don’t want to hear what you’re going to say. All I need to hear is that you love me.”

“Ciel.” You tried facing him but he just held on tighter.

“Please, _____.” 

You propped yourself up on your toes and hugged him back. “Ciel, my brain says choose Kaoru.” You finally managed to push Ciel back a little to see his still red eyes. “and my heart says, choose you…”

“I don’t get it. Who do you choose?” Ciel completely let go of you and took a step back, tears threating to come out again.

“If I choose Kaoru, we would live a happy normal relationship. We would live and grow old together and die together.” You took a step closer to Ciel and turned his head to face you. “But, with you I’ll be happier. However, Only I will grow old. Only I will die. Leaving you alone. I don’t want to do that.” You let some tears fall.

“I don’t care. I will do anything to be with you. Leaving me now will just make things worse. At least if you’re with me I know you love me.” Tears were running down his face. He was never this emotional, but then again it was you. Ciel is always different around you.

Ciel kept on babbling and confession his love. You smiled, for you have already made your choice.

“Ciel.” He didn’t stop talking. “Ciel!” 

he shut his eyes now. You rolled your eyes. He was really just being too cute right now. You laughed and threw yourself at him. He kept on talking, louder and faster now.

“Shut up Ciel” he stopped and looked at you. Smiling, you kissed him poring every ounce of love into it. Your hands came up to his face to wipe his tears, then wrapped around his neck.

Ciel finally got the message and kissed you back, dominating over you. He licked you bottom lip for entrance and you gladly allowed it. Ciel’s hand wondered down to you thigh and bright it up to his waist. Taking the hint you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his hip and one graceful movement. Ciel walked the two of you over to the counter top and sat you down on it, never breaking you lips apart. The two of you moaned into the kiss and were being filled with pure bliss. 

You broke away for a breath of much needed air.

“Geez, Ciel are you trying to kill me?” you gasped.

He chuckled, “Now, there’s a thought.” His whispered that between the kisses he was giving you on your neck. Your hands found their way into his hair and once he got to a sensitive spot on your neck, you gasped. You felt a smile stretch across Ciel’s face and the bite down on that spot. You tugged on his hair at the sudden painful yet satisfying feeling.

You pulled Ciel’s head back up to your face and kissed him hard on the lips trying to win dominance over him. As expected, you failed when Ciel’s hand was traveling up your shirt.

“Not in the Kitchen please.” 

The two of you practically leaped apart to opposite sides of the kitchen. Your face flushed red as you looked to see who interrupted you and Ciel.

“H-Hey, Sebs.” You looked over to Ciel to see that his face was dusted with a bright pink. 

“I thought I would have raised young master to know better than to do such things in the kitchen.”

“Sebastian…” Ciel growled.

You looked over to Ciel to see that his eyes were now glowing.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian’s face had a sly smirk on it and you wanted to smack it off.

“Get the hell out.” Ciel’s voice cracked an a smiled grew on to both you and Sebastian faces. Ciel’s face was now as red as a tomato and you tried not to giggle at the flustered demon.

“As you wish master.” Sebastian gave a bow and left. Before he closed the door Sebastian winked at you causing you to blush yet again.

You looked over to Ciel and smiled.

“Come on, _____.” He took your hand and you hopped off the counter.

“Where to?” 

Ciel gave you a rather unsettling grin. “You’ll see.” 

You giggled and followed him up the stairs.

O////O


	11. After Graduation Summary

\---Extended Ending---

 

“Hey.” 

You stirred and slowly opened your eyes. You heard the slight scrapping of the curtain rings slide across the bar and soft footsteps made their way towards you. Light poured in from the large window, lighting up the whole room. 

“_____. Are you awake yet?” a soothing voice cooed into your ear, you turned to face it.

“Hey, Ciel…” you smiled while sitting up and letting the sheets fall off your shoulders. You looked around to find yourself in Ciel’s room. Which as time goes on, seems to be an often occurring occasion. Not that you mind; it actually is a nice feeling.

“Good morning, ______.” He seductively whispered in your ear, then kissed your lips a few times and let them trail down your supple neck.

“Morning, Ciel.” You tugged at his hair, pulled him back up to your lips, and lay back down on the bed. 

“____, come on. So early in the morning? You haven’t forgotten about graduation yet, have you?” he teased and pulled away. Seconds later, he jumped off the bed extending a hand out to you. You took it and let the soft sheets fall back on to the bed.

“I can’t believe we’re graduating… I’m going to miss them.” You sighed and Ciel brought you into a big hug.

“It’s alright, _____. I will always be here for you.” He slid his hand over the mark on the lower left side of your stomach. “It’s in the contract…”

“Oh, Ciel come on… you and I both know it’s more than the contract keeping us together.” You giggled and pecked his nose. He tried to kiss you again, but you ran away to the bathroom to get ready.

______After Graduation Ceremony__________

“Are you sure you don’t want to say goodbye to them? We don’t have to leave right now, you know.” Ciel whispered into your ear.

You and Ciel stood at the back of the auditorium watching the host club as they all said their goodbyes. You felt tears threatening to leak out of your eyes, but you held them back. You didn’t want to think about never being able to see the host club again.

“No, we should just go…” Ciel kissed the top of your head and led you to the car where Sebastian was waiting. 

“Young masters…” Sebastian bowed and opened the car door for both of you. Ciel slid in first and you followed, but not before taking one last glance at the obnoxious pink building. A smile crept onto your face as you reminisced. Sebastian closed the door and the three of you drove away. 

While taking one last look out the window, you noticed a redhead in the distance-waving goodbye. You gave a small wave back. A single tear fell and you waved back, ‘I’ll never forget you… Kaoru…’ you silently said to yourself. 

You turned away and wrapped your arms around Ciel.

“So, young masters, where to?”

“Wherever you want Sebs…” you stated plainly.

A few minutes went by and you watched the scenery pass by.

“Hey, Ciel?” you asked as you felt a strange sensation throughout your body.

“Yes?” he looked down to you and you sat up.

“I…I think…I’m…” your eyes flashed that familiar bright red and then an erie violet, “…hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, some people assumed wrong on Deviant art.
> 
> 1\. The reader is not pregnant.  
> 2\. The reader is actually a demon. During the course of their High School career, Reader and Ciel fell so deeply in love they decided to make a contract that states they will always be together and protect one another. And to stay together forever, Reader was turned into an immortal being. (so she won't die or grow old without Ciel)  
> 3\. Kaoru is fine. He understood and moved on.  
> 4\. If the reader and Ciel had sex is up to you.


End file.
